Azora Glacia
Azora Glacia is an antagonist in “Moonlight Stars ” and is a powerful mercenary that now allies herself with the nefarious Nightmarian Eye. Her weapons of choice are a pair of Ballistic Dust Shock Sticks (BDSS) called Fugavica Zúriť, and two Ice Dust Loaded Daggers (IDLD) named Ostré Cencúle. She also alludes to Anya from Anastasia. Appearance Azora is a young woman that has medium length, snow white hair with light blue ends and a pale complexion. She has complete heterochromia with her right eye being dark blue and her left eye being white. She also has a slim build and is of average height and weight for her age. The young woman also has a couple of scars on her back that form an odd 'x' from one of her first missions. Her emblem is tattooed on her lower left arm in blue surrounded by diamonds and roses. Original Outfit (Volumes 1-3) For her outfit, she wears a dark blue bra under a white and blue the quarter length sleeve jacket with dark blue lining and closes it with one white button in the center of the jacket. She also wears a pair of dark wash ripped skinny jeans and a pair of gray and black combat boots with silver chains. For her accessories, she dons a blue belt with a white chain wrapped around the center, a blue arm guard on her right forearm and a pair of white fingerless biker gloves. The jewelry that she wears with it are a pair of dark blue stud earrings and a triple black chain necklace. She also has a pouch on the back of her belt along with a holder for her weapons on each of the belt’s sides. Timeskip Outfit (Volume 4- Current) Sometime after the Fall of Beacon Academy, she now dons a dark blue, bandeau crop top wrap over a white bandeau crop top that is held by a very durable clip. This is under a convertable cropped jacket that can be either have long or short sleeved with light blue lining and wears black skinny jeans with blue and dark blue combat boots with white lining. For her accessories, she wears a white belt with many white with light blue lined ammo pockets and a silver buckle and dark blue fingerless gloves. She also dons some pieces of jewelry including a light blue beaded bracelet, a pair of blue studs, a black choker, a silver chain and a pendant with her emblem on it in light blue. Personality Azora is calm, street smart, and reserved, yet a bit high strung and determined to get what she wants. She will do anything to achieve her goals, even if she has to go around the law in order to do so which led her into the life of being a mercenary. It is rare for her to trust people so if she does, they should be honored. This is seen when she briefly works with Volkan Tinuviel. While in her mercenary work, she is very tactful in combat and a good improviser. She will use her surroundings to her advantage if they will be beneficial to her such as when she tries to lure her targets to her past Grimm areas. Preferring to work alone, she rarely teams with others unless she either trusts them or is completely necessary as seen when she teams with Shadow. Though her harsh side is only a front she puts on to hide her sadness and weakness that she faced from her own tragic past. Though with her friends, she would always give them the respect they deserve and give advice from time to time. Even if she can be harsh with facts, she deeply cares for the people she know and only then will she trust them and confide things to them. She also becomes a caring, and protective individual towards them until something comes up that aligns with what she wants such as finding important information that correlates to her family actually surviving the tragedy. Even then, she will feel guilty for it eventually though she will very rarely show it. It takes a lot to upset Azora in combat, though if she does, she will not hesitate to retaliate with cold glares and if angered, will engage them in combat. She is a serious person though she rarely shows her humorous or generous side unless it is someone she trusts. After the Battle of Beacon, she begins to feel slightly terrible for what she had done in the past to get the information she wanted and decides to do what she can to become a nobler person but still retain most of her cold demeanor. When roaming around Mistral to train in the forests and joins with Nightmarian Eye, she becomes more reclusive and waits for a chance to free herself on her own terms as she slowly regains her determination. Biography/ History Azora was born into the Glacia Family within the kingdom of Atlas. She lived the life of luxury as the Glacia’s were a wealthy family including her, her father, mother, grandmother, three sisters and one brother. Their father and mother decided to create their own town to live however they wanted without Atlas holding them back. However, after they finished construction of their project, something malevolent befell their family and the other townspeople a couple years later. Azora was out with her grandmother in Atlas and when the duo arrived at the town that night, there was a huge fire that raged along with the numerous Grimm that flooded in from the overwhelming amount of negativity. She was only ten years old as her perfect life had been ripped away from her and the only family she had left was her grandmother. Since most of her family had perished, Azora had learned a lot more about her grandmother as she started to take care of her. She had moved back to Atlas and had received the Glacia fortune that they had tragically left. The next three years were peaceful while living with her grandmother until she decided to start investigating the fire that enveloped their family. Azora had decided to go to a huntsman academy to train herself as she decided to run away and leave her home in Atlas behind without her grandmother knowing her plan. Taking half of her inheritance, she attended Sanctum Academy. There, she created her weapons, Fugavica Zúriť and Ostré Cencúle, activated her aura and learned how to fight. After she had turned seventeen and graduated Sanctum, she decided to head to Haven Academy to try and apply there. However, while heading there, she had gotten mixed up in a brawl between mercenaries in one of the cities. Defending herself, she disposed of the two mercenaries thanks to her training. After Azora had made it to Mistral, her reputation of being cold and merciless had reached the underground and to her surprise, a mercenary became interested in her as he realized who she was. As the mercenary caught her attention and gave her a proposal to work for him on a couple jobs, she defiantly rejected until he promised to give her information on her family. At that point, she had accepted and instead of attending Haven Academy, she worked for the mercenary and after a couple of jobs, she began to get bits and pieces of what happened. After getting the information she got from him, Azora had decided to search around Remnant for more clues and providing her services to anyone regardless of their affiliation. Every time she completed a mission, she has gained a little more information or a promising lead along with Lien. While exploring the area of Vale, she had run into another, more powerful mercenary named Chryssus Hestiah who provided her with even more of a lead but also set her on her path into the city. After arriving there, she had also reached her services out to the people that needed extra help. After a few missions, a mysterious client had asked for the retrieval of the heiress to the well-known Tsukiakari Dust Corporation. After the events of the Moonlight Blossom Preview, she reported her failure in abducting the heiress. Yet, the mysterious client revealed herself to be Chryssus still applauded her for her overall coldness she displayed and gave her an olive branch as to who had caused the destruction of her family. Now having a better clue, she decided to search for it within Mistral. ~Battle of Beacon/ Timeskip~ '' However, after searching for the culprits and getting nowhere in her search, Chryssus had asked for her services once more, but this time to have her join her crew with Nightmarian Eye. She accepted and now does what she desires under their orders by following their orders when they are given and most importantly, to find the people responsible for destroying her family. Unknowing to them, Azora’s real goal is to set things right with both her grandmother and with her other former allies and also to search for the truth that Nightmarian Eye is trying to hide. Faction Terms *Tsukiakari Dust Corporation: A well known Dust Mining and Dust Melding Corporation that has ties with the Schnee Dust Company economically, but works independently on their own devices such as creating new dust combinations. *Nightmarian Eye: An underground organization that believes that anyone should have the power to protect themselves without the aid of hunters and huntresses regardless of their abilities. And they also believe that without military assistance in protection, everyone would be equal in strength and able to stand against any adversary. In Combat ''Weapons: Fugavica Zúriť and Ostré Cencúle (Slovak for Blizzard Storm and Sharp Icicles) Azora's primary weapon, Fugavica Zúriť, is a pair of Ballistic Dust Shock Sticks (BDSS) while her secondary weapon, Ostré Cencúle, are two Ice Dust Loaded Daggers (IDLD) that she carries in case she loses her primary. She created both while she was attending an academy. Fugavica Zúriť is a pair of extendable shock sticks that each have a gun firing function in the back of the weapon that fire dust bullets when activated. Its default form would be the smaller form of the shock sticks that are usually used to store them when they are not in use. While in this form, there is a concealed button on the top near the end of the hilt that she can press to fire dust bullets. She can have six bullets in at once before she can reload. The other form is when she extends her shocks sticks into their active form to shock her enemies. Depending on the kind of dust powder is stored in them, she can electrify, freeze, or burn in the places she hits. There is a special storage inside that allows up to two types to be stored before it needs to be reloaded. Ostré Cencúle are a pair of daggers that she carries on her person at most times in case she somehow loses her primary weapons in battle. They are ice dust loaded daggers that she can use in either close range or thrown at further range opponents. Abilities: '' Azora is a capable huntress with above average with average strength and stamina. She is a close to mid range fighter when facing her opponents and mostly uses her weapon in its freeze shock stick mode. She mostly relies on her skill to help her out in given situation but usually improvises rather than creating plans in her head. Azora also has a tendency to go more on the offensive when her semblance activates and relies on her semblance more to help herself quickly end battles that are not going in her favor. She also has mastery over her weapons in both forms, using them to their best ability. Also from her time in combat, she does know basic kickboxing moves to defend herself if she does get disarmed. As a person that has gone around the world to look for answers, she has a great way to find answers that she needs in a timely fashion to help accomplish her tasks and try to complete her objectives as soon as possible. Though she usually operates alone and is used to only looking after herself instead of other people. She is one that does not let her feelings get tangled in her combat style. However, she does have a couple of weaknesses such as when she finally loses her cool in the midst of battle. When some of her strategies/improvises are thwarted enough and as her aura goes down to the point where her semblance activates, her emotions start to take over her. Even though her semblance and attacks can become more ruthless, she starts to get sloppy and makes bigger mistakes that may cost her the battle and gets more vulnerable. She also has only average physical strength that can give her a disadvantage to stronger opponents. ''Aura: ''Light Gray ''Semblance: Absolute Zero Azora is able to drop the temperature of anything she makes physical contact with. The longer she keeps contact, the colder the object gets and there is more aura used in the process. Trivia -Her full name means "Sky Blue Ice" since Azora means 'Sky Blue' in Persian and Glacia means 'Ice' in Latin. Sky Blue is color which fits Monty's rule. -She was originally going to have a scythe as a weapon, but it was scraped for favor of her abilities. Official Art Azora Glacia.JPG|Azora Glacia (Done by RogueSpider) Azora Glacia Small.png|Azora Glacia Timeskip (Thanks to OriSODEhime) Commissions Azora Half Body.jpg|Azora (By Kumorie) Pokefreak13388 by nikimarii dczdqu3.png|Azora Glacia Original Outfit (By Nikimarii)